Numerous prior art tackle boxes are available for fishermen. However, with the development of modern small lake fishing boats, portable tackle boxes have become more of an obstacle to efficient fishing. In instances where integral compartments are provided, the intended usage has been for boating equipment as opposed to fishing gear.